


It wasn't chocolate

by etc_crack



Series: It's not about coffee [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoying Customer Tsukki, Cafe AU, Flirting, Fluff, Kuroo knows how to win Tsukki's heart, M/M, One Shot, Strawberry short cake, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Special, Waiter Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if on cue, couple at his left started feeding chocolate to each other and, couple at his right were exchanging gifts. Of course, the gifts were made of chocolate…  Tsukishima sighed. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>It is Valentine's Day and Tsukishima is quite sick of chocolate. Hopefully a love sick waiter can be his savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written almost a year ago, after some weird Valentine's Day inspiration took me into a spiral. And since I can't really update the original piece, I thought it would be a good idea to share it with you.  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

It was always chocolate.

Tsukishima glanced at the petite girl offering a bright pink box to her boyfriend. A few paces from her were a couple sharing a heart shaped chocolate and smiling sweetly at each other. In fact, chocolate was _everywhere_!

As if the red and pink heart decorations infesting every store, street and café weren’t enough to force Valentine’s Day at his face, now every single corner at the university was swarming with people offering chocolates to each other. Frustration and contempt creased the corner of his mouth. Out of all things, why did it have to be chocolate?

Tsukishima huffed as he moved towards the exit gates of university. It wasn’t that he hated chocolate… he just didn’t see the appeal. It was either too sweet or too bitter and always, _always_ over the top.

Even if it was Valentine’s Day, he would have chosen strawberry shortcake over the best chocolate. To be fair, Tsukishima would always choose strawberry shortcake over, well…anything. But still, it was certainly better than chocolate.

Yamaguchi used to bring him a piece on Valentine’s Day. He knew how annoyed Tsukishima got when others offered him chocolate, but Yamaguchi was miles away, probably eating those damned things with his girlfriend.

He passed through the gates and continued to walk towards the bus stop. Well, Yamaguchi had the right to enjoy chocolate, he admitted reluctantly and surely on his way back home he could stop by a convenience store and get himself strawberry shortcake.

Only… It didn’t feel right.

After all, whole sentiment behind Valentine’s Day was to feel others’ love and consideration, to know they cared about you…

This time sadness tugged his lips downwards. Even though it wasn’t his place, Tsukishima sometimes wished his best friend had chosen a closer university. A cold wind rushed behind him and suddenly going back to his flat seemed unbearable. So he kept on walking and as he passed the bus stop and made a left turn, the sign Neko Café came to view. Before he could stop himself, Tsukishima wondered if _he_ was working today.

Though he didn’t need to wait long to find out. The moment he set foot into the warm and lively café, a booming voice greeted him.

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima stopped to glance passively at the beaming waiter. Kuroo looked extra happy today.

“Hello” he greeted politely and promptly turned his eyes. As he quickly looked for a place to sit, Tsukishima realized with great trepidation that nearly every table was occupied by couples. However, before he could move towards a table that looked peaceful enough, Kuroo had already grabbed his arm and was leading him towards another section.

_His_ section…which not only was drenched in heavy decorations but also seemed to be right between two couples…

This wasn’t what Tsukishima wanted. Just like chocolate, endearing lovey-dovey couples at Valentine’s Day seemed to be an unwritten rule of a cruel universe.

“I’m glad you decided to come today” Kuroo beamed right after dumping him on the chair. Though why he would be glad, Tsukishima couldn’t guess. Hence, he only raised his brows. “Why?” he asked without shying away.

This, not so strangely caused Kuroo to smile, only this time his smile looked very pleased, like a cat that got the cream.

“Nuh-uh! It’s a surprise!”

A heart beat later he was gone and Tsukishima watched his back in confusion. _A surprise_? He wasn’t sure if he could handle something cheesy or stupid or both… especially today.

As if on cue, couple at his left started feeding chocolate to each other and, couple at his right were exchanging gifts. Of course, _the gifts_ were made of chocolate…  He sighed.

It wasn’t that Tsukishima had such high expectations of the annoying day. Valentine’s Day had always been inconvenient, others trying to give chocolate to him, awkward confessions and polite refusals, but _this time_ it was becoming seriously uncomfortable.

That was until someone put strawberry shortcake in front of him.

For a second Tsukishima could only look at it. White soft cream, strawberries cut as hearts… it was…

He whipped his head to only meet Kuroo’s eyes.  “How?” he murmured. “You don’t have it on the menu”

Kuroo smiled at him. “Yes, as you always remind me, four eyes” he said fondly. “But,” he continued putting a knife and a fork on the table “I figured you deserved a treat today.”

His eyes briefly tracked Kuroo’s hands before settling on the shortcake. “I…” Tsukishima tried but halted as a lump settled at his throat and a faint blush tainted his face.

It was Valentine’s Day, everything was either in pink or red, and _this time_ it wasn’t chocolate.

“Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :D You can also find me on [tumblr](http://fortheteam-karasuno.tumblr.com/)


End file.
